


Pen Clicking & Hersey's Kisses

by RaginCajunRogue



Series: Osculation [4]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaginCajunRogue/pseuds/RaginCajunRogue
Summary: Raven has a sweet tooth and a nervous tick.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Series: Osculation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759162
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Pen Clicking & Hersey's Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything DC. Which is a shame, if I did Dick would be with Raven or Artemis.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

Her thumb pressed her pen cap repeatedly. She was currently trying to distract herself. Trying being the keyword. She wasn't fairing very well if she was being honest.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

This wasn't fair, what did she ever do to deserve this. The enjoyment on his face was starting to get to her.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

Who did he think he was, just sitting there and eating all her Hersey's Kisses. She watched the way his lips closed around one of the larger than usual chocolate chips.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

"mmmm, you have some great taste Rae, I haven't had these in years." She watched as he took a chocolate-covered finger into his mouth. Her pupils dilated at the sight.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

"You OK Rae? you've been clicking that pen for a while now. At this rate, you won't be getting any writing done." She didn't even remember what she was writing. The words on her paper have long since become gibberish. Was she even really writing anything, at this point it wasn't important.

She knew if she didn't leave soon she would do something that she might regret, maybe.

Her eyes followed as another Hersey's Kiss disappeared behind his lips and she nearly lost it as his tongue ran over his lips. "Are you upset with me for taking your Kisses?" That was it, she had to go.

He could only blink when she got up and walked right by him without a single word. The only sound he heard besides her footsteps was the clicking of her pen.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

She was in need of a cold shower and a fresh change of underwear. She also restocked on Kisses later that day.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

The incessant clicking started up once again. She knew it would be a matter of time until he attacked her stash of Kisses. Not only was he a detective he was also trained by the world's greatest detective. It didn't matter where she hid them, if he wanted them he would find them.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

Some may find the unceasing clicking to be annoying. He just found it amusing. The smug grin appeared almost instantly as the clicking started.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

Others would chalk it up to being triggered by anxiety. However, she was honestly trying to keep herself grounded. Distract herself from the scene in front of her. It never worked out and she always ended up leaving before she lost control of herself.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

She watched as he bit down on the tip of the Hersey Kiss. A hum of satisfaction left his lips and she found herself clicking just a bit faster.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

He had to know what he was doing to her. It just didn't add up otherwise. There shouldn't be a reason why the act of enjoying chocolate would be so erotic to her. In a way she was doing this to herself, she could stop it at anytime but she didn't want to. She would never admit it out loud but she enjoyed the feelings it stirred within her.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

She had to hold back a moan when her gaze lifted from his lips and met his ocean blue eyes. He definitely knew what he was doing to her if the look in his eyes were anything to go by. She found herself rubbing her legs together and her pen clicking increasing in intensity.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

The fire in his eyes shot a roaring flame straight to her core and she felt as if she were burning from the inside out. There was no way, she thought. she has to be imagining all of this. She got herself worked up once again and she definitely imagined all of this. He wouldn't be interested in her, especially not in that way…right?

She had been here long enough, she should leave. She would lose her mind otherwise.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

"Rae.." She shot up out of her seat before he could finish speaking. She needed to leave, she needed to cool down. She didn't know what she would do if she stayed any longer.

"S-sorry. I just remembered there's a book I need so I can continue translating this tome of spells." And with that she was gone, her cloak billowing behind her as she turned the corner and the unyielding clicking slowly fading away.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

She was done playing games. She knew what had to be done. She would get her revenge in due time.

She found him going over some case files later that night, what was left of her Hersey's Kisses in a small bowl near him. She didn't understand how he hadn't overdosed on chocolate yet. Matter of fact how did he even still fit in those tights. That fantastic ass of his had to be a byproduct of all the chocolate he ate. "Down girl, now is not the time nor the place…" it was as she was mentally scolding herself that she noticed it.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

She raised a brow at that. He was clicking his pen against the table as he sighed in what she guessed was frustration. Something was bothering him, maybe she could help get his mind off of whatever it was. While at the same time messing with him a bit. With a smirk she floated up to where he was sitting and snatched a handful of her own Hersey's Kisses from his bowl.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

He was so immersed in the case files that he didn't notice when she sat down across from him. She sat there and watched as he searched, page after page. Grumbling to himself, frustrated that he couldn't find a lead. Clicking his pen as he skimmed through each page once again, looking for anything he could have missed. She took the opportunity to unwrap one of the Kisses from their protective foil layer, and toss it into her mouth. The satisfaction was instant. A hum of pleasure left her mouth as her eyes closed and she relished in the taste of the small chocolate candy.

Press. Click. Release. Silence.

She couldn't help the triumphant smirk that made it's way on her face when she opened her eyes. The look on his face just gave her the slightest bit of satisfaction. For all his teasing he was still only human and the healthy amount of red that made it's way across his face proved that she affected him as much as he did her.

He just sat there lips parted and face flush. She continued to eat the chocolate letting out noises of satisfaction at every bite. When her eyes fluttered open once more she caught something that she missed in her original assessment of his face, the grin that followed was definitely justified.

Her eyes connected with his own before she spoke. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, it's kind of personal so come in closer." His brow rose in interest and he leaned across the desk to get closer.

"No…closer. I need to whisper it to you." Hearing this he leaned in even closer and tilted his head a bit so she can speak in his ear.

Her smirk only grew wider.

She grabbed him by the chin and turned his head towards her. His eyes only widened in surprise with how close their faces were to each other. Using his stunned state to her advantage she brought him closer, to the point that their lips were almost touching.

"Payback is a bitch Richard."

She kept a hold of his chin so he wouldn't move back as she flicked her tongue out and took care of the bit of chocolate staining the edge of his lips with a slow and sensual lick. She made a show of slowly pulling back and savoring the taste.

"Hmm, tastes better this way." She spoke with a slight lilt in her voice. Satisfied with a job well done she stood up and walked around him while running a hand along his shoulder as she passed. The last thing Raven heard as she was walking away was the clattering of the pen as it hit the floor.

And with that another chapter is finished. I know there wasn't any kissing in this one but I wanted to change it up a bit. I'm really enjoying writing these. Please let me know what you guys think.


End file.
